Switched at birth
by Liv and Maddie lover
Summary: When two sets of twins, Roni and Nessa (Veronica ad Vanessa Merrell) are switched at birth with Liv and Maddie (Olivia and Maddison Rooney) what will they do to seek the other pair, with the Rooney's living in California and the Merrell's in Florida and the four girls are only 12 how will they comunicate? read to find out!
1. Switched at birth-Rooney

**The Rooney Family**

The Rooney family was extended to a family of four on November 5th 1998 with a pair of fraternal twins, Olivia and Vanessa Rooney, A.K.A Liv and Nessa. Vanessa was originally called Maddie but a mistake was made in her birth certificate, so they were told, so they just called her Vanessa, The time difference between the twins was 45 minutes.

Seconds after the twins were born they were tightly wrapped in Karen's hug. "What are you going to name them"asks the nurse,

"Well I decided to call this little angel Olivia and my husband chose the name Maddison for this little angel!"

The nurse congratulated on her Identical twin baby girls as she slowly gave each baby a quick little check up, The nurse slowly and very carefully lay the first baby, Liv, down on a weighing scales and wrote down her exact mass, then she put a stethoscope to her heart, She was a perfectly healthy baby,

Karen handed over the second baby, Maddie, as she was given Liv, "their beautiful babies" the nurse admits, "Thank you" Karen says very proud of these new lives.

The nurse was almost finished examining the second baby when she realized something was wrong, The nurse called a doctor in,

by now Karen was panicking, As the nurse explained to her that Maddies eyes weren't responding to anything properly, "It could just be the amount of residue temporarily made the babies eyes un responsible, it happens quite often don't worry" the nurse reassured Karen.

"We will bring in a little cot for Olivia to sleep in tonight but we will have to take Maddison to the delivery room just to keep a close eye on her, ok?" the doctor explains to her as he slowly carries Maddie out of the room.

Suddenly another doctor runs in calling for the nurse, "Nurse, Mrs Merrell is about to have her twins we need all hands on deck" he practically falls over rushing out the door,

"Well Mrs Rooney, what a coincidence, two sets of twins in one night! Congratulations!" the nurse says about to leave,

"Thank you nurse for your help" Karen says really meaning it,

"you're welcome" as the nurse leaves.


	2. Switched at birth-Merrell

**The Merrell Family**

The Merrell family was extended to a family of four on November 5th 1998 with a pair of fraternal twins, Veronica and Maddison Merrell, A.K.A Roni and Maddie. Maddie was originally called Vanessa but a mistake was made in her birth certificate, so they were told, so they just called her Maddison, The time difference between the twins was 45 minutes.

When Mrs Merrell gave birth to her first baby she was quickly handed to Mr Merrell to hold while Mrs Merrell was having her second baby,

The doctors announced that there was a problem with the second baby and that Mrs Merrell would have to be immediately undergo a sea section and there's a big chance something could go wrong,

as she was wheeled out she gave her first baby a long warm hug and whispered reassuringly into the infants ear "Now now little one don't be afraid, Daddy will take good care of you and if Mommy and your little sister don't make it out, know we love you, please never forget this" as she hands over the baby to Mr Merrell giving him a kiss and a hug before leaving.

As Mr Merrell was left alone with the child he slowly said "Now you must be little Veronica, we said twin 1 would be called Veronica and twin 2 would be called Vanessa. Veronica If your Mommy and sister don't make it out know that I love you, ok!" he admits tears rolling down his face.

Mr Merrell woke up on the chair next to the bed placed in the center of the room holding his wife's hand he stands up giving her a kiss on the forehead,

looking around he see's a small sealed up cot holding little Veronica, his heart sinks when he can't see Vanessa anywhere as he sits down, his eyes filling with tears,

His wife's doctor walks in to check on Mrs Merrell, everything happened so suddenly he could barely remember last night. "Ah Mr Merrell so glad to see you!"

the doctor says happily, how could this man be so happy knowing what my wife and I have just been through! Mr Merrell thought "How is little Veronica?" the doctor kindly asks "What happened to Vanessa? How?" Paul practically shouts "does my wife even know?"

"of course your wife knows Mr Merrell" as the doctor politely explains to Paul what had happened. Vanessa had a collapsed lung and was to spend a night in the delivery room where they could keep a close eye on her.

"Oh I'm sorry, can I go see her? What does she look like?"Paul bombards the doctor with questions

"yes of course you can see her, she looks identical to Veronica" The doctor says "Identical Twins!? Wow what a day" Paul said leaving the room to go check on his newly born daughter.


	3. The Mix Up

**The Delivery Room**

 **(The Rooney's)**

Pete was overwhelmed when he heard what had happened to Maddie's eyes,

after holding Liv seeing his first child Pete was shocked in a good way, he had passed the worried father stage and now moved on to the concerned stage,

Pete was asking the doctor questions every second about the new arrivals, "how long will they sleep in our room for?, How do we tell them apart at such a young age?, When do they start eating solids?" Pete asked the doctor full of concern "I thought you would ask many questions as you two are first time parents, we give a short book to all parents as they leave the hospital, all your answers will be in there" the doctor explained to Pete

"Thank you doctor you've been so helpful" thanks Karen "Can I go see Maddie, am I allowed?" asked Pete before the doctor left, "of course you can go visit your daughter Mr Rooney just go to the delivery room and the nurse will give you your daughter.

 **(The Merrell's and The Rooney's)**

Paul had reached the delivery room in which his daughter Vanessa was staying, He was standing behind the glass window staring in at all the little babies lying down in plastic comfy cribs.

"hello sir may I help you?"asked a nurse on duty

"yes I'm here to see my daughter Vanessa Merrell" Paul explains as a young man similar in age walks up next to him, "of course I'll get her for you, sir are you ok?" she asks this man "oh yes I'm here to see my daughter Maddison Rooney" "of course I'll have your girls out in a minute!" she says as she walks into through the door.

"I'm Paul nice to meet you!" "I'm Pete nice to meet you too!" as they shake each other's hands, "I'm a father of twins and my second daughter couldn't see properly so she had to stay the night!" explains Pete

"Oh that's a strange coincidence I also became a father of twins and my second daughter had a collapsed lung, she almost didn't make it out alive" says Paul practically in tears

"well if it's any consolation I'm glad she's ok" asures Pete "thanks Pete, and I hope Maddison is all right" Paul says.

A few minutes had passed while the two men waited anxiously to meet their daughters for the first time, the nurse barged out of the room gently holding a little bald baby in her arms, "erm, Mr Merrell?" stutters the nurse "yes?" "here is your little baby, all healthy, such an angel!"says the nurse handing the little child over to Paul as she re-enters the room,

"well nice meeting you Pete" "same goes for you Paul" as Paul walks away with the little baby forgetting the whole conversation as if it meant nothing.

The nurse opens the door abruptly with a little baby in her arms "Mr Rooney?" "yes?" "here is the little angel all healthy, if there's anything wrong the doctor will inform you" she explains "thank you nurse" Pete says walking away with the infant in his arms forgetting the whole bump in with Mr Merrell.

What the nurse didn't know was that she made a horrible mistake, she had accidentally given the Rooney Family little Vanessa Merrell, and had given the Merrell Family little Maddison Rooney, the twins had been mixed up and switched at birth.


	4. The Merrell Twins Go Home

**The** **Merrell Twins Go Home**

Paul returned back with baby Maddison in his arms thinking it was Vanessa, As he handed his wife the newborn she looked surprised, he walked over to pick up Veronica

"Paul, we had identical twins, right?"asked Mrs Merrell

"Um well that's what the doctor told me, why is something wrong honey?" he asked full of concern

"Well it's just you see Veronica has a full head of hair and little Vanessa here is completely bald not that that's bad or anything" explained his wife

Paul walked over to his wife and placed Veronica Merrell next to Maddison Rooney and studied each child to figure out why they looked different, "Maybe the doctor made a mistake and just thought they looked similar, or when they grow up they'll look more alike, let's just not get too overworked on this, I'm just so glad you and little Vanessa came out ok!"

"Same, thank you Paul for being here you're truly the best person ever! They give each other a nice kiss but not too long because the babies needed attention.

Moments later their doctor came in the door for a regular check up on Vanessa to see how her lungs were doing, "hello Mr and Mrs Merrell I'm just here to take little Maddison for her quick lung x-ray, is that ok" asks the doctor

The Merrells looked confused "You mean Vanessa right"

"I have a note and all it says was her name is Maddison and we put down Merrell " says the doctor "Well the baby needs an x-ray" says the doctor "I'm afraid her birth cert has already been completed printed and sent to your home address and it will cost a lot of money to get it re-printed so when we're gone you two can decide what will happen" he says full of concern

"We'll think about it, thank you doctor" replies Mrs Merrell handing Maddie to her doctor, as he leaves.

"Honey what should we do?, her name was printed out as Maddison, I mean Vanessa and Maddison aren't at all similar in sound! Where could they have even gotten the name Maddison " Mrs Merrell whines

"Honey I know we had our hopes set on the names Veronica and Vanessa but the name Maddison is equally as beautiful, don't you think?" asures Paul to his wife

"I guess, but Paul what will your Grandma think of it, we said Vanessa would be named after your grandma and Veronica after my Mother!" Mrs Merrell bursts out

"Don't worry everything will be fine I'll talk to her about it and I'm sure she'll understand, but the name Maddison is perfectly fine for now ok?" Paul assures his wife

They sat there for a while planning the future and talking about godparents and cooing over Veronica who was lying down in Mrs Merrell's arms enjoying the warmth. But what no one knew is that Veronica knew something was wrong, someone was missing and the only way she could express that at her age was crying longing to be reignited with her rightful twin sister.

The doctor returned full of surprise, he looked full of shock as he gently handed Maddison over to the Merrell's, he explained that when they took an x-ray her lungs they were fully healthy, it seemed as though the doctors read her first x-ray wrong and she was breathing perfectly.

The Merrell's were obviously shocked but glad their 'daughter' was healthy. The doctor let them leave after a week just to let Mrs Merrell recover from sea section but something was was wrong with Veronica she wasn't acting right she only cried and if they distracted her she just went back to crying after, the doctors examined her but there was no sign of anything wrong with her, they couldn't figure out what the problem was!


	5. The Collapsed lung

**The Collapsed lung**

Pete returned to Karen with one of their newborn children, Pete carefully handed his wife

Vanessa Merrell as he took Olivia Rooney into his arms. Karen stopped and looked extremely

confused, she examined the baby from head to toe,

"Pete?"

"Yes honey?"

"Come here one quick second with Liv"

Pete slowly approached Karen being aware for the safety of the child.

"Pete do the twins look alike at all to you?

"No, why?" Pete asked confused

"I was told I gave birth to identical twins!"

"Are you sure honey because they don't look at all alike!" Pete assured Karen

"Yes the nurse told me I gave birth to identical twins!" Karen explained feeling frustrated and exhausted

"Honey, calm down, don't worry maybe they'll look alike when they're a bit older or maybe she was mistaken, let's just be thankful we're all ok" Pete told Karen

"You're completely right Pete we're so lucky"

Doctor Forman, a new doctor entered the room with hands full of forms and documents, he placed them down on a desk and stood in front of Mrs Rooney's hospital bed.

"Good evening Mr & Mrs Rooney, how are you two doing with Olivia and Vanessa?"

"Good than….. Wait you mean Maddison?, right?" Karen asked confused

"Excuse me?"

"You mean Olivia and Maddison" Pete asked.

The doctor stared at his clipboard and answered back "No it says here and it's printed on their birth certs Olivia and Vanessa Rooney"

"We didn't name our child Vanessa" Pete stated

"I'm sorry for the mishap Mr & Mrs Rooney but it's been printed out as you know on her birth cert and mailed to your house and will cost a lot of money to replace…."

As he jabbered on about nonsense and cost fees Vanessa started heaving and coughing, all attention was directly placed on her, doctor Forman quickly called for help and carefully lay Vanessa on a portable crib, he assured Pete and Karen she was in good hands and in the blink of an eye Vanessa and Doctor Forman were gone.

This all happened so quickly both parents were left shocked and distraught over all the commotion.

"Pete honey, what just happened?"

"I'm not sure honey but everything is going to be fine"

Pete and Karen soon found out Vanessa lung was collapsed and she was clinging on to life by the time she was taken by Doctor Forman, they also discussed her name and decided Vanessa was a beautiful name as well.


End file.
